They prepare
by lina239
Summary: “Who are you, where is Harry, where’s Lupin, are they safe….”The strange man answered him, “Who I am is not important. All I can tell you is all you care for will be saved if you follow me.”“Who are you?”The man clipped on a human sized collar in a quick
1. Among the Living

**Just so you know means author's note: I only own plot ,woe is me**

Down in the Department of Mysteries a group of green robed people chatted in front of the Veil of Darkness The words they were chantting were written in blood on the floor. Each one had given of their blood willingly. They had chantted for days and were ready to chant for days on end. It wasn't needed ,a hand came out the Veil and the body soon followed. Sirius Black was once again among the living.

A man with messy black hair put down his hood. The hair in question looked like it hadn't been washed in days but it was the only part of the man that looked real. His pale skin had a ghostly shine and his surreal, colorless eyes stared at Sirius without blinking. Sirius began to wake up but the man's eyes by no means took notice of the movement.

"Who are you, where is Harry, where's Lupin, are they safe…."

The strange man answered him, "Who I am is not important. All I can tell you is all you care for will be saved if you follow me."

"Who are you?"

The man clipped on a human sized collar in a quick practiced motion. What ever fight Sirius might have had against enslavement disappeared in a second. His eyes quickly adopted a colorless, zombie-like dullness.

"Your new master."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Voldemort called a special meeting for all his Death Eaters. A very confused Snape reported back to Dumbledore that anyone with the green light shining around their person was not to be touched even if Voldemort himself had ordered their death.

" There is only one thing for us do Severus."

" What Headmaster?"

" Have a lemon drop."

" Sir?"

" My lemon drops have a special potion that aid in calm thinking"

" Oh"

Snape slowly took a drop still remembering the taste of a lemon drop from his first year in Hogwarts. His face slowly took on the grimace that he normally reserved for Potter.

Dumbledore's visage only changed to a kindly thoughtful look he usually saved to scare trouble-makers before letting them off the hook with a pat on the back. Much time passed before anyone spoke.

" Headmaster?"

" Yes?"

" Is there any other flavor"

" No"  
" Is there a problem Severus?" The headmaster continued.

" None at all Headmaster"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All the while Harry Potter sat up, awake his thoughts raced around in a random frenzy as if there were a grand prize for which drove Harry the craziest. So far the two in the lead were the prophecy and Sirius Black or the man formally known as his godfather. The prophecy making him want to act out and thoughts of Sirius pushing him over the dark edge. So there he lay neither taking part in the one or the other.

Finally a new thought broke through. It time for his usual letter to the Order. Harry walked over to his deck for his drawer filled with prewritten letters.  
They each read:

_To any who cares _

_I'm fine_

_Harry_

Of course with a heading like that those letters could end up anywhere but Hedwig had always taken these letters straight to the Order Headquarters. This time however a careless new member forgot to open the wards so the faithful owl couldn't find the Order. Since she never had failed in a delivery, and she wasn't about to start now. Besides the letter was to anyone who cared, right? That shouldn't be to hard to find. The closest source of care was coming from a large manor only just on the out skirts of town.

The man inside looked hungrily at the owl fixing his stare on the letter.

**Please tell me about any problems like plot or spelling or grammer**


	2. Of birds and dogs

Though his actions where controlled by the collar, Sirius had free rein with his thoughts.  
The man only ordered him to follow his lead. Sirius secretly started calling the man Snape. The Snape- vampire thing lead him to a porkey transported them to a the inside of a building. The building looked like a museum with medieval suits of armor lining the hall, tapestries seemed to cover window openings. The rugs on the floor were to rich to step on yet there where no railings. Sirius then realized that he had taken off his eyes of Snape-man. The man gave a command before falling into what muggles would call a wormhole. 

"You are to go back into the house"

Silent ruled for only a second.

"What does mean? What are you doing? What am I going to do?"

Sirius went into a full blown rant (while walking around) which only succeeded in getting Sirius lost.

"Great I'm lost in a old castle that doesn't have a dratted map, there is no way I can get out…."

Feeling like the grand fool he was Sirius apparated to "his house" , even wandless he still could apparate. He landed in the grandmaster bedroom with Buckbeak. Then he felt his free-will leave him slowly like someone was pouring sand into his body; Sirius apparated back to his prison. Sirius tried the Shrieking Shack, Hogsmaid, a villa in France but each had the same result. By this time he remembered the words the stranger told him.

"You are to go back into the house"

He groaned. Out of nowhere a familiar white owl came out from behind of one the tapestries. Sirius fixed his stare on the letter. Hegwig dropped the letter and went on her merry way. The message inside bought the innocent convict to tears.

_To any who cares_

_I'm fine_

_Harry_

He was sadden that Harry would think only one person would care. That got Sirius thinking. What if Harry wrote that to find allies? What if the Order had been killed off?  
What if Voldemort had taken over?

Hegwig dropped off the letter like she normally did. Her master never did read the replies. Besides she saw the pain in his eyes each time he saw a new letter in her claws. No she would spare her master all the pain she could. Hegwig stopped for a short time for her meal. She used to hurt her food but there was a familiar smelling man that gave her rats that tasted like a owl treats. Familiar meaning that the first time she saw the green robed man he smelled like someone that she had smelled before. Then the man had called her and left the rat on the grass. Now when the man saw her he would throw her the rats into her mouth.

Today no different only the man seemed troubled. Hegwig nipped his ear affectionately the action surprised the man.

" You know me girl?"

Hegwig looked up hoping for another treat, she was still hungry.

" I guess not, here you go"

The man threw a rat into the air and Hegwig took off quickly catching the rat in her claws. The terse laughter made their way up to Hegwig.

"You should have been a seeker." the man explained.

Hegwig then started her journey back home, and she knew that her return would make her master smile if only for a little bit of time.


	3. Why should I

**In honor of DXRULES103 , you rock. For everyone else who just reads a longer chapter. **

Back at the most noble House of Black ( and decay) Lupin was still feeling the affects of the full moon from last night but that didn't matter right now. He had just checked in on Browns, the man in change of letting in post owls this week. Browns had told him that he hadn't seen Harry's post owl yesterday ( in fact Browns had fallen asleep). Remus knew that if anything happened to Harry, he (meaning Remus ) would never forgive himself.

While on this train of thought Remus had arrived at Dumbledore's bedroom door. The werewolf knocked three times. The door was opened by the ageing man himself.

"Come in Remus, I do believe we haven't had a chat in a long while"

"Headmaster, Harry hasn't sent a letter in four days"

"Remus would you contact Moody and Kingsley, I believe the Order of the Phoenix is about to make a unscheduled check up"

After the young retired teacher had collected the aforementioned Aurors, all three of them apparated in the Dursley's backyard ("there are muggles around the place"). Moody checked the place with his magical eye.

"Strange," said Mad-eye.

"What is it?" asked Kingsley.

"No Voldemort, no death eaters, not even a fat muggle in sight," replied Moody.

" What about Harry?" Lupin asked.

"He's inside his room, but make all your spells silent just in case," Moody said.

The retired Auror took his place as watchman while Lupin and Kingsley made their way up to Harry's room. Lupin grimaced at the number of locks the Dursleys had place on Harry's door. Lupin counted the number of locks as spelled each of them. The count came up to 36 different locks! Filing that piece of information in his mind he opened the door. Both Aurors were shocked at the sight before them. The room was spotlessly clean but the boy inside was, to put it bluntly, skin and bones. Harry didn't look at the intruders instead stared at wall above him. Even laying down (Harry was) they could tell that Harry was too weak to walk downstairs to the kitchen. Kingsley took Harry's shoulders and Lupin took Harry's legs and as if they agreed to do it before hand lifted Harry up. The Boy-Who-Lived didn't notice any of these actions.

Once they were outside Moody said in a laughing tone, "Did you forget how to float him?" Both went red when they remembered their wands.

Back at the Order Headquarters Molly Weasley was having free rein with the Junior Order or in other words Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna the cleaning squad. After seeing how much was left of the most noble House of Black (and things that go bump in the night) Mrs. Weasley told them that any magic used in Grimmauld Place could not be traced ("You could told us sooner!"). So Hermione looked up more cleaning charms. While the rest used the only cleaning they knew, only using elbow grease as a last resort.

Ginny Weasley had to use the second option since a window on the 2nd floor was giving her trouble, while the rest had finished the rest of the landing leaving her behind. Ginny was finished with always being the last one to be remembered and the first one to be left behind. With the Department of Mysteries attack even Luna came but no one told her to come. For goodness sake, Luna was her age!

Out of nowhere she heard her mum sobbing uncontrollably. She ran downstairs thinking that someone died. Maybe it was the traitor Percy who didn't deserve to be a Weasley. No, no Percy was a Fudge for he had shown more loyalty to Fudge then his family, no they weren't family now. He was a Percy Fudge and she was a Ginny Weasley. Ginny's thoughts turned more dark, what if it was a member of the family? Maybe it was Bill, her mother always told her that working as a Curse-breaker was too dangerous. Or it could have been Charlie. A dragon could burned him until he was nothing but cinders. Ginny was in a general panic. She arrived first at the foot of the stairs.

Harry was so skinny it was amazing he was still awake. Lupin had set down Harry on the couch using his wand and Mrs.Weasley had her tears under control by now. Mr.Weasley was standing next to her and was gently patting his wife's back. Kingsley was standing next to the door as if he couldn't stand the grief pouring from the Order members.

"We have sent for Madame Pomfrey," was all Lupin could say before breaking down into sobs.

"What happened to him?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"He was locked in his room when we found him," Kingsley said.

"Thirty-six locks on his room, the Dursleys kept Thirty-six locks on his room," the werewolf said quietly.

"Sweet mother of Merlin," Mr. Weasley said as the rest of the gang arrived.

"And I could stopped it all, I could have believed Padfoot. I should have believed him," Lupin said suddenly.

Mrs. Weasley went to pat Remus' back, "There was nothing you could have done, you didn't know".

"I should have pushed for trial!"

"We thought he had killed the Potters"

"He still was my friend!"

"He still was my friend, he was my friend, he was," Remus sobbed.  
Madame Pomfrey came in rushing from the fireplace bearing a bag full of magical herbs, potion and as a last resort muggle medicine.

"Everyone out of my way!" she rushed. Pomfrey ran every Medical test she knew on her patient in rapid succession, her wand just a brown blur in the air.

Grasping now she said, "Every second counts now," as she drowned Harry with nutritional potions and muggle vitamins. No one in the room could move as Harry's life hung in the balance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius was mad at Snape-man. The slime ball had come back hours later only to tell him.

"Follow me"

No one was giving him answers. They had passed several people with green robes but every time he would ask them a question they would shrink away. It was as bad as working in the Order. No, he reminded himself, the Order had never taken control of his free-will before.

Meanwhile the Dungeons bat had stopped at a door. Sirius got ready to rant but never got a chance because the door had opened.

"Come in Black"  
Sirius came in before his free-will left him. A man in a green robe was standing in the dead center of the room alone, his back facing Sirius.

"Look here, I will not stand for being tossed aside like a outdated broom to starve, I am a human being!"

"Black this is an anti-Voldemont group and you have joined it, however unwillingly."

"Show me proof!"

The man turned around and at the same time taking off the robe revealing the clothes underneath.

"It's not possible," Black whispered.

"It is,"

"What about your followers?"

"I can be at many places at once but only the real me can show my identifying features."

"You mean Snape-man is you"

There was laughter heard throughout the Manor.

"Yes"

Sirius took a quick look outside to peek at the "twin" just as many green robed people came in bearing large plates of food.

"Uncanny"

"Just so you know the collar doesn't work inside the castle"

"Why not take it off?"

"It protects you from Truth potions, capture and most importantly Unforgivables, "

"Sweet, Hermione must have given you a run for your money." said Sirius as he took a sip the pumpkin juice.

"I invented it"  
Sirius promptly spit out the drink.

"What"  
"Hermione is not the smartest person you know"

"She is the only one I would have thought that could have done it"

"What about Dumbledore?"

"As much as you think that he would love to control people's lives he doesn't"

"I'll respect your beliefs and your respect mine"

"By the way what Organization do I belong to?"

"The Living Hope"

"Could use a little work on the name"

"When you come up with a better name then I'll rename it."

"Fair enough"

"Tonight the Death Eaters are going to raid Diagon Alley"

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going to stop them"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo That night Dumbledore was under a lot of stress. All the Order members who were close to Harry had lost for him but he didn't blame them. Dumbledore had made so many mistakes these past few years he was surprised he hadn'tlost the war to Voldemont yet.

His spy had informed him that there was to be a raid on Diagon Alley. For not the first time these past few months he felt his age. Only a handful fully trusted him and many had lost faith in him. Dumbledore called on those few that would follow him to Azkaban and back. He knew people would die if he went but even more would die if he didn't go.  
So the dieing Order Phoenix went to what it seemed to be it's last fight.

When the Order arrived on the scene, the Death eaters had already started causing havoc.  
Each member started fighting as soon as they saw a black robe but they were outnumbered ten to one and numbers were steadily deceasing on the Order's side. Finally Dumbledore was alone. Then a group wearing green robes fighting their way to the front from behind the death eaters broke through. Dumbledore was too busy watching the "reinforcements" fighting to notice a Death spell heading his way.

**If you can come up a better for the Living Hope or any of the chapters I would like to hear it.**


	4. The one who Dies

**In honor of my editor Katherine the longest Chapter ever**

Back at Headquarters Madame Pomfrey had worked into the night and was still working when the sun came up. Her toil had paid off, Harry was stabilized and wasn't going to die in the near future. Bad news was that he was stuck in a coma that he wasn't going to be pulled out of any time soon.

Molly had forbidden the underaged students from seeing Harry or for going downstairs at all. The first floor was now the permanent base of operations for the Order. The ones on the first floor, at the moment, didn't know about the Diagon Alley attack. Food was now served on the second story dining room. The gang was assigned to clean the rest of the house, all ten stories of it, but they didn't feel up to it. Though their friend was safe at the news of Harry's coma no one felt like celebrating. Ron and Hermione were in the girl's room "playing chess". Meanwhile Neville and Luna were doing who-knows-what in who-knows-where.

Ginny once again was left out. This time she was going to do something about it. She was sneaking downstairs to see Harry. Truth was that while her past boyfriends had been fun she only one guy in mind. She was going to be Ginny Potter if could help it. So far the going had smooth though she almost ran into Tonks who was walking upstairs. On the 1st floor landing she allowed herself a small, silent victory dance but that was loud enough for a certain Remus Lupin to pick up. While tip toeing to Harry's room she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ginny panicked. This the was only chance to see him, the boy of her dreams. Now they would keep a closer watch on the stairs.

With a huff she turned around.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I was, well … , I wanted to.."

"Explain yourself Ginvera Weasley, " the werewolf said.

"I wanted to ask,… mum, that's right mum if we could have mummmm Breakfast early yeah"

"Right"

"Yes"

"Werewolves can smell lies you know."

"Oh"

"I wanted to visit Harry too"

"What?"

"Come on in before your mum sees you"

In a daze Ginny was lead to Harry's bedside. She couldn't believe she had made it.

She saw Harry's poor pale hand and just had a weird longing to hold it. She figured that Harry wouldn't notice if she held his hand. Meanwhile Lupin hung back just watching him, falling asleep on his feet. Ginny took his hand and started to rub it, wishing Harry back.

A unexpected voice said, "Ginny" very softly.  
That woke Lupin right up and Ginny on the other hand was trying to stop a heart attack. He slowly got out of bed and stood up.

"Ginny" he repeated.

All of the Order came in as if there alarms in place in case of Harry getting out of the bed.

Everyone came in ready for a battle but then stood there with their mouths hanging open.

Then the boy-who-lived said very clearly, " Ginny Weasley I love …."

At point his eye turned red, his skin grew pale, all while Ginny was holding his hand. She was drawn in the vision Harry was having. Voldemont was there with all his death eaters and Harry was tied to a gravestone. It was the last task nightmare.

Voldemont clearly pointed at Ginny and said, " Kill the spare"

Harry yelled, "Get out of here, he can kill you in here," eyes wide with fear.

Ginny knew this was not time for panicking, but she couldn't help herself as she saw Voldemont's smile get wider and if possible more evil. Ginny had been thinking about staying in Harry's vision to help him out but with Voldemont on her tail it was time to get out now. There was only one problem.

"Harry how do I get out of here?!"

"Let go of my hand," Harry said unhelpfully.

"Potter, how do feel about watching her die when you could have done something to help her" Voldemont taunted.

"Run!" Harry pleaded.

It was no use, roots from deep under the ground had already grabbed her hands and feet. Ginny felt an overwelling sense of uselessness and despair when she saw a Avada Kedavra Curse head straight for her. At the last minute a stone block rose up out of the ground taking the blast instead of Ginny.

Voldemont was not happy to say the least. He was taking it out on his dream followers with several Cruciatus curses.

It was quite sad, Ginny thought, the Dark Lord was having a fit over a missed curse.

"Don't you forget this is my dream too Tom, I can control things as well as you can" Harry foolishly said.

Voldemont perked up and said, "Really boy, Cruciatus"

Ginny waited for the screams that would rack her soul, but they never came. Only the loosening of the roots and growing wind let her know that time hadn't stopped. She noticed Harry chanting something, but held on to the roots to kept herself on the ground.

"Join me and I let you rule the world, side-by-side, you and me." the evil thing said.

"Ginny let the wind carry you off." the boy-who-lived said, completely ignoring his evilness.  
Ginny blacked out coming out of Harry's dream and the last thing she heard before falling into a deep sleep were the words Harry was chanting.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley, I love you,"

The Order of the Phoenix was in uproar. Molly Weasley immediately went into a dead faint when she saw her daughter had disappeared into Harry's scar. Arthur Weasley opted instead to stand motionless in shock. The rest of the Order could not help but stand there as the body of Harry Potter took turns at acting out the parts of the boy they had grown to love and Voldemont, the thing that stood against everything they fought for.

When Ginny was pushed out of the dream, she came out in flash of purple light in mid air. Arthur Weasley who had snapped of his shock, quickly slid to catch his only daughter before she hit the floor. The one man show wasn't finished.

"You will learn the hard way to respect me, boy, Cruciatus" Voldemont said doubling the power of the spell.

This time Harry screamed for all he was worth.

"What is your answer, Potter?" Voldemont said.

" Never Tom Riddle" were Harry's last words.

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry Potter's body dropped dead straight away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Death Curse headed for Dumbledore's way never got there. A fellow in a green robe got there in time to get hit but it didn't affect him. The guy who happened to be in the green robe was taller than all the other green robes. That man was Sirius Black and he was happier than he had been in the months. Fighting Death eaters made him feel useful and valuable which Dumbledore hadn't let him do since he had escaped from "that place".

"Sirius what stunt where you trying to pull" a microphone in his ear said.

"Well you said that the collar blocks Unforgivables, I was just testing it out" he said as he stunted a Death Eater.

"I don't want Dumbledore to find out, I might have to put you out"  
"Did you want Dumbledore to die?" as the stunded Death Eater was porkeyed to the Minstery Dungeons.

"Well…um…. No"

"He didn't even see me" he said while blocking an unknown spell.

"If you try something like that again you will never go on another mission again"

"Your as bad as Dumbledore"

"Black watch your back"

Sirius turned around, fully trusting his friend and came face to face with his evil cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Do you need back up?"

"I can handle this snake in the grass."

Lestrange started off with her favorite spell.

"Losing your touch Bellatrix"

She shot off a Dark spell that Sirius barely avoided.

"I'm just getting started" she said.

Sirius gave her a dose of the ticking charm to tick her off.

"You must be getting old"

"A ticking charm, please, at least I practice spells with power"

Her Cruciatus curse hit her mark, but her victim didn't react.

"At least my spells work"

For the first time in her life, Bellatrix panicked.

"It's not possible, Avada Kedavra"

Black smiled widely, "Oh it is"

Lestrange apparated far away to escape a living nightmare. Meanwhile Aurors had finally gotten on the scene. That didn't help much, the Death Eaters left had just apparated away.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't surprised often, but this was one of those times. His mouth was left hanging and his eyebrows had sought safety in his hair. Sirius Black had the great pleasure of closing Albus' mouth, a feat which no other living human being had done.

"Gross! He was drooling!" Sirius said.

"Grow up, Black"

"Yeah, well your younger than me"

"That doesn't say much for you"

"Thanks"

Dumbledore turned around to see who had saved him from eternal shame. The tallest green robed man behind him was talking to himself. Dumbledore felt a lot respect for this man. He didn't mind talking to himself like Dumbledore himself had done countless times.

"Excuse me young man may I know your name"

Sirius felt like he had been caught in a lie.

He whispered to the microphone, "What do I do now?"

"Tell him that you're the leader and make up a name"

Sirius faced his old Headmaster, being careful to keep his hood up and shook his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore I'm Timothy Stiff and the leader of this bunch"

"Timothy" under the direction of his master invited Albus to the Manor.  
Surprisely the old man said yes. So now Sirius lay awake on his new waterbed as far away in the dawn's morning light Harry Potter died.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1st of all don't hate me for Harry's death wait til the next Chapter to judge me, I have plans for him still**

**2nd do any of you have a better idea for a new name for the other order (Living Hope)I'm very bad with names**

**3rd should I ever do another battle scene again ?I'm not sure if I did a good job**

**Thanks for everything**


	5. The Fiery one

**Just to remind you all that Sirius now using the name Timothy to hide behind. Enjoy**

Sirius Black had not slept a wink all night choosing instead to toss and turn throughout the night. He had been "awoken" by his friend and master to be updated at 7:00 am.

"Timothy have you had a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah right, over my dead body"

"We will be going to the Order now"

"Your honestly not going though with this"

"We are"

"I can't be serious all the time"

"Yet your name is Sirius"

"Don't use my own joke against me"

"Look we need the Order to trust us and this is the fastest way"

"I don't know about this"

"I don't want to order you"

So newly dubbed Timothy and his master went over the plan, until it was flawless.

"Remember Timothy you will call me Daniel or nothing at all"

"This will be hard getting used to"

"I know it will be, Sirius, I know it will"

Daniel went up to the guest bedroom where Dumbledore was sleeping.

"Excuse me sir, but it's time to wake up"

Albus woke up at once, wasting no time at the blinking away the last bit of dreamland. He just sat there, getting his mind up to speed with current events. He then recalled the battle at Diagon Alley and the fact he had been invited over to a complete stranger's house. He winced. It had been such a good idea at the time, go to their house and stoop around for any signs of dark activities. Now he just felt like a helpless old man who should have been lying around all day instead of facing down the Dark Lord's finest. The tired old man let out a groan.

"Sir are you alright?" said Daniel as though he cared.

"Never better"

"Do you need anything?"

"Lemon drops would perfect, my dear boy"

Daniel rushed out of the room to let out the laughter, as the rest of the castle had been laughing since he saw the headmaster's PJ's. The light-blue background on the pants showed jumping sheep with tennis shoes on. The top was simply a true blue with the superman logo on it. His long beard was done up in four big curls making look like a three-year had fun with his appearance.

Daniel quickly returned with a dish of lemon drops, by then the old man had managed to look half-way respectable. The curls were still in his hair but the rest of his outfit was normal ( for an aging wizard).

"Thank you my dear boy" said Dumbledore, while taking one sweet.

"Sir, our leader, Mr.Stiff would like to see you now"

"If you would lead the way, dear boy"

Daniel was not a very big fan of Dumbledore to say the least but they were working for the same common goal, so he had decided to work with the old man. He could hear Albus oohing and awing on the way to the office but he wasn't fooled he knew that he sly guy was checking the place for dark magic. Daniel politely open the door for Dumbledore but inside his was inching to slam it in his face.

"Thank you my dear boy I think I shall need anything else"

He was surprised when Daniel came inside anyways. Timothy (or Sirius as he would prefer) gestured for Dumbledore to sit down.

"He is my apprentice, and he will watch but not speak" Timothy said in an indifferent voice.

"Oh" was all the headmaster could reply.

"I wish to work together with your order, we fight for the same reason is it not?"

"If so, why do all of you endeavor to hide your faces?"

"All of my students are underage, it would do them no good to be caught by the minstery of magic after fighting"

"Why would you use children?"

"These are orphans, their parents killed by Volemont's slaves it is their own choose to fight"

"How old are they?"

"None younger than 15"

"15! What if they die?"

"No one has died in a fight"

"What?"

"Enough of my school, there are other foes to battle"

"I must know what you have to offer me" Dumbledore said but even he could smell a brush off, he stored that information away and strove in the future to question the students, he had picked up all the orphans from the last war himself, expect for Harry.

"A locket"

"A locket?"

Sirius took out the Slytherin locket, the one with Volemont's soul in it.

"I'll even let you test it on goodwill"  
Soon the trio were off to the headquarters to test the locket, if it really had the monster's soul in it. The Headmaster was floored at the dark mood in the building. So he (and the two green robles) went to see Minerva as the old man knew that she would was tell the truth.

"Minerva what has happened?"

"The boy died" she said quietly.

Soon enough he coxed the story out of the witch. The news troubled him but he had to push on for the sake of the wizarding world. Still hearing that the prophesy had been fulfilled drained him of his last bit of hope. Harry was the last chance he had to save the world.

All four of them made their way to Harry's body, no one had been brave enough to move the body. The room was full of weeping people, not one had a dry eye not even Snape.

"I'm sure that Harry would want us to go on fighting Voldemont" Dumbledore said loud enough to be heard throughout the room.

"How would you know what Harry would want?" Ron protested . Many agreed with him.

"Headmaster, I beg your pardon but your people are emotionally drained let them rest" Sirius said.

Dumbledore surveyed the room before saying, "Very well, but I must invite you to stay over until the tests are complete."

"I must thank you for your hospitality"

"It was no more than my own"

Timothy and Daniel were shown their rooms. They had a great laugh at Sirius receiving his old room. Daniel, however, was shown Harry's bed. They knew it was disaster in the making, Ron never took changes well and tonight was the deepest wound he would ever carry. Daniel thought it best to retire early to bed, it would better for Ron if Daniel was already asleep that way he could choose to talk or not.

The peaceful sleep that Daniel was in didn't last long. He was beaten awake (with a pillow) by a grief-sicken red-head.

"Get out of Harry's bed" the teen huffed

"I'm sorry I didn't know this was his bed" Daniel said, slowly getting out of bed.

"Get out!"

"Of course"

Daniel got out there quickly. He then noticed the time it was nearly time for lunch yet Molly wasn't in the kitchen. Daniel took off his robe, quickly changing his face before taking off his hood. No one knew that he was a metamorphmagus only Sirius.

He started on a large meal, he knew some people ate a lot to deal with grief and he wanted to help as much as he could. Dumbledore came in looking like he have had a rough night.

"Who are you?" he asked wearily.

"Daniel"

"Why did you take off your hood?"

"It's easier to cook this way"

"What about your rule?

"It's only applies to fights"

"Do you have a answer to every question?"

"Maybe"

Then Ginny came in, dried up tear streaks ran all over her face.

"Could I have some food?" she asked.

"Of course" he said pushing a large plate of food towards her.

No one spoke while Ginny ate, people slowly filed in but no one was as affected as Ginny. She ate like there was nothing else to her life to be done. Slowly and carefully the fork came up and down. The rest tried to act like there was nothing wrong.

" Let play Quidditch, Herimone and me can be Keepers, the Twins beaters, Tonks and Remus chasers and Ginny and Harry…" Ron tried.

Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Ron! Quidditch can't solve everything" she scolded.

Ron looked at his feet.  
"Just trying mione"

Hermione's look softened and she pulled him into a hug to cry on his shoulder.

"I know Ron, I know" she sobbed.

Daniel walked away, the food was done and he had a feeling that Hermione and Ron might need some time alone. He found a piano in one of the rooms and stared to play a sad piece. Halfway through the piece he felt a set of small, dainty feet come in. When the piece was finished she spoke.

"That was beautiful"

Daniel turned around and kissed her hand.

"Not as beautiful as you"

Ginny turned her back on him and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, was it something that I said"

"I miss him" she sobbed.

"I never knew him but what I do know is the piano"

Daniel then played a silly verse along with silly faces. Ginny laughed.

"There, a pretty laugh to go with a pretty face"

"I still miss him"

"Oh it was that kind of him"

Daniel played another song that was romantic.

"It wasn't that kind of him"

"Sure"

"It wasn't that way, but I wanted it to be that way"

Daniel stopped playing and stood up.

"Would you like to learn how?"

Ginny looked at his face and only saw friendliness.

"Sure"

He started by showing her how place her hands on the piano.

"See it's not that hard"

"Says you, I still can't curve my hand"

"Here put your hand on my fist"

He then took her fingers and gently moved them into the right places.

"There, perfect"

" Thank you"

Ginny stood up and turned towards the door.

"Wait"

She faced him.

"What's you name?"

"Ginny" she said before running off to her room.

Daniel groaned. He didn't know how he was going to fix this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Headmaster was meeting with he one he thought was the mastermind behind the Living Hope, Sirius hoped they would get out of here soon. Acting his age was hard work and it was beginning to wear him down.

"Mr.Dumbledore, I trust the results were favorable."

"Of course, but I am more interested in how you got it"

"I have my sources"

"What kind?"

"You have your spies and I have mine"

"You don't use the teenagers"

"Of course not, that would be evil"

"Any other sources of information"

"We have a seer"

Sirius needed to feed Dumbledore the story about the Seer to keep the Order from mostly finding out about them. So Sirius gave him a memory, which was really Daniel acting.

"Another chosen one will rise to protect the fiery one, she will be the seventh child of the seventh child. She will only be safe with the Dark Lord gone and only the death of his beloved will stop him. Keep her safe and the world will have peace."

Dumbledore was excited but didn't show it. He hadn't failed. All he had to do was find the fiery one and the world would be saved. It sounded so simple that he almost laughed. The Wizarding world would not be destroyed and all evil could be taken of.

**I forgot to write in the story that Daniel is the "original" person that way I don't have to give his name away. I like to see who you think Daniel is. It would fun to see if my clues worked or if I need to write in more clues.**


	6. Civil War

**In Honor of :**

**Day of Gryffindor**

**outkasted-angel09**

**"I guess people don't like this story much. Oh well, I'll keep writing, after I have a good cry" Author goes in the bathroom and comes out with a red nose. "On with the show. **

Sirius Black couldn't take it anymore he apparated back to the Manor and had a good long cry for the friends he lost and the hard times he had been though.

A clone came walking in, "Are you alright?"

"Just a spot of Firewhiskey and I'll be fine"

"How about a dreamless sleep potion?"

"What's wrong with the whiskey?"

"It won't help you but sleep will"

Sirius took the potion out of the clone's hands with a childish face.

"You really don't like it?" the clone asked

"Nope"

"Would you be willing to try some flavor packets?"

"What do they do?"

"Well, they are completely harmless but I hope they change the flavor"

Sirius tore open one of the packets and dumped purple powder in the potion.

"Goodnight world" the sad man said before drinking the potion.

The clone levated the older man in a comfortable bed. That left Daniel to deal with the order.

Or namely Ginny. Daniel knew he messed up bad by trying to get so close too soon. He decided that if she was alone in her room then he would leave her but if she was with someone then he would explain himself.

He walked from door to door until he found Ginny sitting in the Parlor with Hermione. Daniel knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" He said.

"You may" sobbed Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on a couch and the only other seat left was a small stool. Daniel walked in.

"I sorry for what I did" Daniel said after a long silence.

"You had nothing to do with it" Ginny said.

"No, my lady, where I come from a man makes all the mistakes" Daniel said in a serious tone.

"Really" Ginny smiled.

"Yes, if a lady cries he must not eat for a day" Daniel said in a false seriousness.

"Really" Both girls said.

"If the weeping damsel so wishes he must cut off his right to please her" Daniel continued.

"Really" they laughed.

"So the question now is do I cut off my right hand" Daniel pushed down his right sleeve so Ginny could almost see his elbow.

"You shall not good sir but answer me this" Ginny said in playful tones.

"My brain is at your command" Daniel said while bowing down.

"Who fixes the mistakes?"

"Why my lady, in times of trouble the women tell the men what to do and everything is righted"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All over London, Scotland and really the whole of Great Britian children from chosen families were being taken away in the night. Orphanages were being emptied by legal means and young beggers were taken off the streets. The Bristish public were nervous that their children were next but those that worried were never hit by the kidnappers. The kidnapers stopped after three nights but the emptiness of the streets, and schools made all nervous.

Dumbledore was so busy thinking about who the fiery one was that he was surprised by the knocking on his office door. "Who would be visiting the school this late in the summer" he thought.

He walked over to the door and admitted two furious women.

"Where is my son" Narcissa Malfoy demanded.

"Where is my grandson" Mrs. Longbottom said.

Soon enough Dumbledore got the whole story out of them. He never felt so out of touch with current events but seeing that the kidnapers had stopped there was nothing to worry about. Besides if they had taken Draco they were about to train them to be death eaters. Right now there were to many fish to fry.

"I'm sorry ladies but as of now I have no news, I shall contact you when I have news" Dumbledore said before going to the Minstery of Magic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daniel could feel his life flash before his eyes when Ron and the Twins entered the room. They were sure to take offence to being friends with Ginny and Hermione that he was sure not to survive.

"What are you doing here ?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah for we know.. " said Fred.  
"..you could be a spy" finished George.

"I am from the Living Hope on request from Dumbledore" Daniel stated.

The Weasley boys pushed up their sleeves.

"You don't have to be here" Ron said.

"Ron don't fight" Hermione said.

"What is wrong with laughing, you rather me to mop around" Ginny said in a rage.

"Have you no loyalty to Harry, this guy is trying to replace him" Ron yelled.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should just leave" Daniel said sorrowfully.

"Yes" the other boys said. Daniel got out of the room quickly.

"Your unbelievable" Hermione spat. She walked out as well.

Ginny just glared at her brothers as she walked out.

The Weasley civil war had begun.

**I know this chapter sounds sort of rushed and it was. I had to write it down before I forgot it. Happy reading**


	7. Locket

**The only reason I'm writing this now is because it makes me happy, so there. The childish author sticks out her tongue.**

Hermione went upstairs to cry out her grief and frustration. Ron went upstairs to beg her forgiveness. Daniel went to the kitchen to stay out of everyone's way. While Ginny ran to him to rebel against her older brothers.

"Sorry about my brothers" Ginny said when she caught up to him.

"I was intruding on your grieving" Daniel said.

"I think Harry would only want me to cry at night and live my life in the day" She answered

"I believe that he would want you to be happy"

"How do I do that?"

"Miss Weasley, I have heard from many sources that women like to shop, is that true"

"That's true" she said quietly.

"If you will excuse me"

Daniel saw Mr. Weasley come into their hallway. With a quick bow in Ginny's direction, then he walked towards Mr. Weasley.

Ginny was confused, he seemed so kind at times then he would turn so cold towards her when he was at his friendliest.

"Mr. Weasley may I take the girls window shopping?" Daniel asked respectfully.

"It's too dangerous" Mr. Weasley said thinking of Ginny.

"If I may show you what I can do" Daniel asked.

"Yes" Mr. Weasley said thinking this would please the child.

Ginny was watching this exchange with maximum interest this conversation might let let her get out Headquarters finally. Daniel shallowly bowed. She blinked and her father was hog tied into a kneeing position on the floor. No one spoke for a while.

"You see Mr. Weasley it will be no problem" Daniel said finally.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny, Hermione and Daniel were on their way to a shopping trip in Diagon Alley. They used floo powder to get to Leaky Cauldron. Ginny and Hermione made it through without stumbling but Daniel landed flat on his face.

"Not a word" Daniel said darkly as the girls griggled at the mess he made.

Tables were over turned and chairs trapped him on the floor. Daniel gabbed his wand and put everything right while muttering something under his breath. Ginny thought that he might be casting the spells.

Once everything was set right. The Trio left the shop, oddly enough no one noticed the mess they (Daniel) made.

After buying school supplies for everyone going to school, Hermione dragged them to Flourish and Blotts. Once she was their she scanned the books around her, some she looked long fully at before she put them back. Others she couldn't put back on the shelf fast enough. She left the other two outside.

"My lady if I may ask you a question?" Daniel asked

"Yes, slave" Ginny asked in a playful voice. Daniel had been forced to carry the supplies. At the moment he looked more like a pack mule than a person.

"Why is it that women like shopping for dresses?"

"Do you own a flying boom?"

"Yes"

"A normal dress is a like a Comet broomstick, it will do but a perfect dress is like a fireblot it makes you feel like a winner"

At that point Hermione got out of the shop, holding a lone book.

"I wish I could get this book" Hermione told the group.

"How much?" Ginny asked

"Five Galleons" Hermione replied.

Ginny gruped, she only carried a few Sickles with her. Daniel walked into the shop and came out just as quickly.

"Your now the proud owner of " Daniel bent down to read the title, "The History of the World: Views from every magical creature included"

The girls could only follow him with open mouths, no one that much money to spend like it was nothing.

When they reached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the girls were everywhere at once. Awing the designs and trying on random dress that seemed to fit them. They paraded in front of Daniel for a second opinion. He only nodded every question they asked him.

Only when Ginny put on a amethyst dress did Daniel say anything.  
"Perfect"

She had also found a silver locker that went with the dress. Ginny took off the dress and went up to the casher.

"How much" She asked, Ginny was scared to find out, but she had to know.

"Ninety Galleons with the locket" the casher replied.

Ginny was down cast.

"How much for the locket?" she asked weakly.

"Ten Galleons"

Daniel went up to the casher Daniel went up to the front desk and put the money on the desk, it was enough to pay for the locket. Ginny was grateful at least she could have a part of her dream.

**I tried to post the pic of the dress but it wouldn't work.**


	8. And Daniel is

I feel so sorry guys. My muse for this story died. So to help you guys out. I going to give you the sceen in which the reader finds out who Daniel is.

Understand that somehow Ginny and Daniel got to a ball. That Ginny has somewhat gotten over Harry's death. Now they are alone in a garden

* * *

Daniel was wonderful, he made jokes at the right times and then out of nowhere would pretend to be serious and that left she cracking up. Ginny only wished that somehow Harry and Daniel could be the same person.

Daniel was nervous. He promised himself that there would be no more secrets between him and Ginny. He didn't want to lose her but knew she would hate him more if she somehow found out his secret.

They came to at a stop on a couple of garden chairs.

"So Ginny..." Daniel started, too nervous to say anything else.

"Yes "

"mmmmmm "

Ginny held his hand, she never had done that but her friends had told her that would calm down guys.(she had never dated a shy guy)

When she touched his hand it turned pale. Ginny looked up and quickly got away. She was holding the hand of Severus Snape. Gross

"Ginny what's.."He said before Daniel relized that he was Snape.Quickly he tried changing back.

He closed his eyes and turned into Fred (or was it George), next into Dumbledore,then Draco.

"This feels the right age" Daniel said before noting his skin color.

Ginny had long before hidden behind a couple of bushes, still watching her date. She wasn't sure who he was now, only she hoped that he wasn't anyboby who had appeared.

"Why can't get this right" He said, while his mask was peeled off.

Ginny grasped. While Daniel had changed before it looked like a sideshow but now it sort of bubbled away. He must have seen her eyes because he ran away.

"Harry?" she said to herself

* * *

Sorry for the cliffe but I ran out of ideas.


End file.
